Chupacabra
by Mystical Raven
Summary: Lilo and the family is in Mexico, but something else is too. Warning: Most of the story is in spanish butI got that. Prepare to be scared outta your mind. (Complete)
1. A Warning for Readers

This is a scary story so; don't read if you're squeamish. And most of this story is Spanish but don't worry about that you'll understand it.  
  
In Mexico, a rancher was outside at night, looking for his sheep and goats, which somehow got out of their cages.  
  
"Here Sheep, goats." He yelled in clear English as he could, his flashlight shined over the ground, he suddenly found bones on the ground. One was a goat head. Lying next to it was a chewed up collar.  
  
"Jose?" The rancher looked confused, his Jose, the goat was back at the ranch. Lately, his servants have been disappearing too. Every night, his servants have been going out at night, looking for the ran away sheep or goats, sometimes even cattle, but sometimes the livestock comes back but not the servants. They never came back. That was why he had a gun.  
  
Suddenly the rancher saw his sheep and goats running away from a shadow. A big, strange shadow, which he couldn't see that well but he could hear. The creature roared as it picked up a sheep, about to slash it with its claws but the rancher shot at it, hitting it in the elbow. It roared again looking at the rancher, it put the sheep down letting it run away and crawling towards the rancher.  
  
"Go to hell, demon!" The Rancher yelled, shooting at the creature nut the creature kept dodging the bullets. Suddenly, his gun was snatched out of his hand by something that stood in the tree. He couldn't see it. The other creature bit him by the leg and started to drag him into a cave. He yelled one last time and there was no more. Only the creature's roar continued through the night. 


	2. A brief encounter

Lilo was running around the house, yelling in happiness, while Jumba and Stitch had to carry the suitcases to the jeep. Jumba really didn't want to go to Mexico and kept complaining, hoping to hit something that they didn't think of.  
  
"Where will we stay?" Jumba asked carrying Lilo's small suitcase down the stairs.  
  
"We'll stay with my Uncle Randy and Aunt Rosa, on their ranch." Nani answered.  
  
"And Experiment? Island might be destroyed in one week."  
  
"Don't worry, the Angel sisters cast a spell so that won't happen." Lilo answered, jumping around.  
  
"What bout translator? I would build one but take long time."  
  
"Stitch knows Spanish and so does Clover, who can serve as a guide too."  
  
"Clover is coming?" Jumba sounded stun; Clover came out of nowhere.  
  
"Si, Para que area mi hermanas. Aun mas problema con corriente a Mexico, El Gordo?" Clover asked in Spanish, Stitch, Angel, Slang, Fang, and Stella laughed.  
  
"What did you be saying?'  
  
"I said Yes so are my sisters. Any more problems with going to Mexico, Mr. Fatso?"  
  
"Hey, this is muscle."  
  
Slang commented in Spanish, "Musculo? Que Grasa pulgada tu Estomago Musculo? Yo intrigar como grasa parecer entonces (Muscles? That lard in your stomach, muscles? I wonder what lard look like then).  
  
All of the Angel Sisters started to laugh as everyone else got in.  
  
"Oh look not enough room for you." Jumba said happily.  
  
"Gordo, you're so full of yourself. We're witches, we'll just fly there and faster than the tin can you'll be flying in. Maybe while we wait for you, we could see that Aztec temple, the one with the t word in it." Fang scratches her head in confusion.  
  
"Hasta luego (See you later)." Angel blows a kiss at Stitch, as they drove away. Then the sisters disappeared in a puff of smoke.  
  
"I betcha Angel and the others are already there. It will take us all day to get there." Lilo complained, suddenly computer ringed, he opened it. It showed Angel and her sisters waving.  
  
"Guess what? We're already in Mexico." Clover announces in the crowd. They were in human form, "Oh Lilo, I got you a sunken head too." Suddenly, there was an old woman fussing in Spanish."We better go. See ya." The computer screen was shut off.  
  
"See I told ya." Lilo said, "I can't believe you wouldn't let me go with em just cause they have magic."  
  
"Lilo, listen they're just taking the easy way out of life, plus it was will only take a few hours."  
  
Later on, when they were finally in Mexico it was nearly dark.  
  
"A few hours, huh?" Lilo crossed her arms. They had to carry their suitcases. Stitch had to wear a collar, leash, and pretended that he was a dog again.  
  
"Listen, that was just a little problem with the plane." Nani said. She saw a sign with Ohana on it, "Look there's Uncle Randy. Come on."  
  
Randy was a Mexican/Hawaiian looking man who wore cowboy hat, black brushy mustache, cowboy boots, a button shirt and long jeans. He was standing up in front of an old red pick up truck. Nani and Lilo ran to Uncle Randy while the others (just Jumba) had to carry most of the stuff since Pleakley's weak.  
  
"If it isn't my sobrinas (Nieces)." Randy hugged Nani and then hugged Lilo, "It's about time, you're friends are waiting back at the ranch."  
  
"What friends?"  
  
"The Angel Sisters." Randy whispered in Lilo's ears, hoping no one would hear. Jumba and Pleakley sat in the back with the suit cases, while Nani, Lilo, and Stitch sat inside the truck, Randy was driving while listening to a CD by Clover, who was singing in Spanish in the whole thing.  
  
"Nani, I can't believe you're amaigas (Female friends) are the Angel Sisters. They're my favorite band and your cousins' favorites too."  
  
"I thought you said some La Angel Hermanas was your favorite."  
  
"Nani, that's Spanish for The Angel Sisters." Randy laughed looking at Nani, then he saw Stitch, "This is your perro (dog), Stitch. I've heard so much about you."  
  
"So how are the ninos (children) doing?"  
  
"Fine but we lost Mary and Alexis a month ago." Randy said, as his smile was gone. He had about 9 children, now 7.  
  
"How?"  
  
"Well, "Randy looks back at the street and just noticed a dog liking thing walking onto the street. Randy tried to stop by hitting the brakes quick but he still hit it. Randy and Jumba quickly jumped out of the truck to see if the dog was there, but it was gone. No traces of it but the dent on the front truck.  
  
"Come on, back into the truck." Randy commanded as everyone did what he said. He came back into the truck and hit the paddle, making the truck go fast.  
  
"What was that?" Nani asked.  
  
"I don't know. But that is the thing that killed my youngest hija (daughter) and hijo (Son), along with their pet, Cabra (Goat)."  
  
"How did it happen?"  
  
"Oh never mind that." Randy stops in front of a ranch. When everyone came out of the truck, Randy helped and let them in. Rosa was sleeping, while the children were asleep. Angel came around, still in human form, walking up to them. Stitch barked and jumped into Angel's arms, he purred as she scratched him around the ears.  
  
Randy stood in the hallway that was full of rooms.  
  
"Nani, you'll share a room with Stella. Lilo, you can share a room with Clover. Jumba and Pleakley will share a room. And Stitch will sleep outside." Randy said, Angel hugged Stitch tightly.  
  
"He can sleep in my room, since I'm by myself." Angel held Stitch closer.  
  
"Alright." Randy said, "There is one rule in this house. No one leaves after sunset. Got it?"  
  
Everyone nodded, and soon unpacked walking into the rooms. From outside, looking through a window, were red eyes that disappeared when Stitch turned his head to the window. Nani noticed that the room she was in and in every room had separate beds across each other. Stella had one wall while Nani had the other.  
  
"Do you want me to help you unpack?" Stella asked lying on the bed while reading a spell book.  
  
"No thanks, I got it." Nani said, suddenly all of her clothes fell out.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Si."  
  
"Hey, you're learning. Well Buenos Nouches (Good night)." Stella yawned putting the book up and going under the covers, "Nani, when you're ready ta go to bed, could you por flavor (please) turn off the lights?"  
  
Stella went to sleep. Lilo went to sleep too in the room where Clover was in. Clover helped her unpacked. Stitch was still acting like a dog, sleeping on the other bed to himself but he couldn't stop feeling that there was something out there. 


	3. El

Slang was reading a book on Central American Legends or mythology for some of them; she just finished Legend or mythology books on China, Greece, and some parts of Africa, Egypt, Scotland, Ireland, and London. (Don't ask what does this have ta do with this story, cause later on this will make sense. And this story took place after Angel's Sisters or Family).  
  
After she finished that book, she picked up the newspaper, still sitting in the kitchen while the others were out at town in the market except Jumba. He was in his room, doing something that he said was important. Slang snapped her fingers, disappearing.  
  
At the market  
  
Stitch ate a melon from off the counter before Mr. Hond saw him swallow it whole. Mr. Hond was talking to Randy.  
  
"Amigo, did you hear?" Mr. Hond asked looking a little scared; the others couldn't hear their conversation since they were looking around.  
  
"What?" Randy asked.  
  
"Another murder."  
  
"Another murder, who?"  
  
"Joshua."  
  
"No, not Joshua."  
  
"Si, he was looking for his livestock who ran away. His wife and I had shots in the forest. We ran out, and found his clothes ripped up, blood, some body parts, and this necklace." Mr. Hond showed Randy a silver necklace, the charm was a weird alien looking face with spikes showing on the edges of the silver charm.  
  
"This looks familiar. And I saw this not around Joshua's neck." Randy grabbed the necklace and looked at it closely.  
  
"Also, this." Mr. Hond showed Randy a tooth, a very sharp tooth, "This was stuck on the remaining clothes."  
  
"Gracious."  
  
There were decorations all over the market like skeletons, flowers, masks, and other stuff.  
  
"Wow, look at the decorations. I wonder what they're doing?" Lilo asked putting one of the masks on, Stitch (acting like a dog), Angel, Stella, and Clover (still in human form) did the same, and laughed at the same time.  
  
"Its almost the Day of the Dead." Stella answered. Slang appeared right in front of them, once she saw the faces, she instantly screamed.  
  
The four removed the masks, looking at Slang like she was weird.  
  
"Chill Slang, it's just us." Stella said whispering in her ears, so no one would know that it was The Angel sisters, but they couldn't understand English that well, but Randy warned them that there were some that knew English.  
  
Suddenly, Slang was tapped on the shoulder; she turned around and saw a monster that yelled, "Boo!"  
  
She instantly screamed and ran behind Stella, the creature laughed, it took the mask on to reveal Fang, pointing and laughing at Slang. Then a Spanish man grabs it, he was a pale color, he wore a light brown poncho, pants, and moccasins, and his hair was short black.  
  
"Don't steal my mask, I worked very hard on it." The man said. The mask was an El Chupacabra mask; his yellow eyes scared Fang into hiding behind Stella too. Randy stood in front of the man.  
  
"Figures you would pick to be El Chupacabra, El." Randy crossed his arms, El looked at randy sharply.  
  
"Yes, I love ta play the role of it." El put the mask on his face.  
  
"No, I mean real life."  
  
"Listen Randy, I told you, I'm not the Chupacabra that killed your kids or Joshua."  
  
"How do you know about Joshua?"  
  
"I've heard around the market, everyone knows."  
  
"Sure, but the funny thing is, that all the Chupacabra remaining of its victims are now your house."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And? I also noticed that you had no encounter with the creature."  
  
"I'm probably not on the menu."  
  
"Right, but when Joshua was on the menu and finished, one of my friends found this, near the remaining parts of his body." Randy showed El the necklace.  
  
"My necklace, you found it. I've been looking everywhere for it." El grabs the necklace from Randy and puts it on, "Muchas Gracious."  
  
El looked at the girls for a second his mouth drops, "La Angel hermanas!" He said something in Spanish, "Fang, Fang touched mi (my) mask. I love all of your songs. You...you're Clover!"  
  
Instantly, everyone in the market looks at them, in one second, they started screaming and runs towards them. The others were nearly run over while the sisters jumped on a stage. The crowd was begging them to sing just one song in Spanish, the mayor of the town came walking up the stage, and he grabs the mike.  
  
"Por flavor, well you sing for the Day of the Dead Festival for us?" He asked putting the mike in front of Stella.  
  
"We don't have our instruments." She lied.  
  
"Don't worry, we have all the instruments you play, in fact we have all instruments since they part of Mexico makes instruments. The Los Dinos would play but they cancelled." The mayor said, everyone was clapping and cheering.  
  
"But not all of our songs are Spanish." She complained again.  
  
"No worries, everyone in this town knows a little English."  
  
"Hold on." Stella called in a huddle.  
  
"Should we do it?" Stella whispered to the others.  
  
"Hell no, we're on vacation." Slang remarked.  
  
"I think we should, how many times do you get to sing in Mexico." Angel agreed, so did Clover, and Fang.  
  
"Okay, ya got me." Slang rolled her eyes. Stella nodded, showing to break the huddle.  
  
Stella stood in front of the mike, "I guess so."  
  
Everyone cheered.  
  
"We need something scary now." The mayor said.  
  
"Scary huh?" Slang said in her head, thinking of something.  
  
"Can you sing something?"  
  
"Well," Stella looked at the others, who just shook their heads, "We should save it for the festival."  
  
Later on, back at the ranch, Randy was sitting at the table, Slang was on the phone, talking to someone on the phone when all of a sudden, and Fang came in, holding the newspaper in Slang's face. Slang hung up the phone and sat in front of her sewing machine.  
  
"Look." Fang put the newspaper in Slang's face; the cover read Creatures of the Unknown. Then Fang started reading out loud, "In Washington (the state) they had found a blurry picture of Big Foot. Carrying a knocked out female, they didn't found the female until two weeks later. She was still out cold, not knowing if Big Foot was carrying her or not. In Alaska, the yeti did the same in the mountains but the female was found dead frozen. In Egypt, there was an attack on tourists in the Pyramid of King Tut. It was said that a creature across from a cat and sphinx (only by wings) with a weird small purple diamond on its forehead. It shot at the tourist turning them into ice or dust. In China, a dragon attacked an ancient palace that was believed that the dragon was once imprisoned by the emperor. In Scotland, people believed that Nessie the loch ness monster has another, since two were seen. One ate a guy from a castle. Greece has been attacked by monsters. I would love to go there. Africa..well...this part of torn off."

Slang gave Fang the usual look and said," You actually believe that bullshit. If you would excuse me, I have something scary ta plan."


	4. Day of the Dead

_I don't own any songs in here, just most of the creatures except Phantasmo._

Slang was walking around the market, she saw El walking around too.  
  
Putting on a cheesy smile on her face, "Listen El, I need you to do something for me. Will you do it?" Slang was happy (for once) when he nodded yes.  
  
"Good." Slang started whispering in his ears.  
  
Back at the Ranch, Nani and Lilo were getting decorations for the tombstones. Randy and Rosa were arguing in the kitchen.  
  
"Listen, I do not know why you were being mean to El."  
  
"Rosa, he's the monster, the beast that attacked our two youngest children. Now our other children are with their pen pals in South America."  
  
"Listen, tomorrow at the festival, you shall apologize to him."  
  
Stitch and Angel were in human form since they didn't want any one to think that they were the El Chupacabra and they didn't want anyone to know that now there were aliens in Mexico too. Right now they out in the forest, making out as usual, Stitch kissed her harder, Angel fell back onto the ground.  
  
"Wait a minute, Stitch don't you think we should be heading back?" Angel looked at him kind of scared. Stitch looked at the sun, it was high in the air, showing that it was noon.  
  
"Its noon, we got plenty of time."  
  
"Yeah but couldn't we do this back at the Ranch, we got plenty of time." Angel smirked, "I've gotta practice for tomorrow."  
  
Stitch groan as Angel got up and started walking off, Stitch followed her, in the shadows, and red glowing eyes were watching them. Stitch heard a growl from behind him, he turns around but he didn't see anything. He popped his heat seeking sensors on, he still didn't see anything.  
  
"Stitch, come on." Angel said still walking away, Stitch ran after her. In the forest, a figure comes out of its hiding place, with glowing red eyes. Later on that night, Slang and Clover were walking through the forest at night, Slang was planning so much that she forgot time and Randy's stupid curfew rule. Clover was bored and wanted to give Randy and the others time after she accidentally karate chop the T.V. Cold air whistled through the forest as the full moon shun over the forest making it easy for them to see until clouds quickly covered the moon. Clover took her wand out which shined like a bright candle. Slang wore her cloak but she still loved the cold. The wind blows faster but silently as she heard a low but close growl. Then they heard slow footsteps, following her. They turned around to see no one behind her. Slang sigh in annoyance, knowing that it had to be Fang following her, trying to scare her again.  
  
"Fang, it's not going ta work, so cut it out." They both turn around and start walking again. They heard something running across the trees and stop when they turn around again, Slang said, "Fang."  
  
Slang shook her head and they started walking again until Clover's wand started going out again.  
  
"Damn it, not again." Clover started hitting her wand, trying to get it to light up again by hitting it with her hand. Slang shook her head.  
  
"I thought you got that damn wand fix." Slang stood there while Clover sat on a tree trunk.  
  
"I thought so too."  
  
"Great."  
  
"Hey, where's your wand?"  
  
"In my room." Slang commented crossing her arms and looking the other way. Clover was still hitting her wand again. Behind her something was holding its hand above her hand. Clover kept hitting the wand noticing the hand above her hand. Then suddenly a head appeared in the shadows, behind Clover's back, breathing down her very spine.  
  
"Damn it Slang knock it off. Plus your breath stinks, here's a mint." Clover pulled a mint and throws it at the figure behind her. Slang just had her headphones on and turned the CD player on loud, while leaning against a tree not facing Clover.  
  
The figure throws the mint back and it hits Slang. Slang took her headphones off and looks at Clover, before she could see the figure, it disappeared.  
  
"Clover, what the hell did you just throw at me?" Slang snarled.  
  
"A mint, your ass needs one." Clover started hitting her wand against the tree.  
  
Slang rolls her eyes and puts her headphones back on, "At least, my wand works."  
  
The figure reappeared, and stood behind Slang, drooling over her when she sat on a rock the was on the bottom of the tree. Some of the drool, started waiting Slang's cloak, at the same time, by accident Clover just cast a raining spell over Slang's head.  
  
"Hey, what the fuck are you doing?" Slang stood out of the rain cloud and stands in front of Clover who had finally got her wand working.  
  
"Oh shut up, that was an accident." Clover leads the way back to the ranch.  
  
"Are you sure that you're not the accident?" Slang replied, following her. Behind them, the figure ran off the other way.  
  
The next night, The Angel sisters were about to stand on a stage in front of the cemetery, where everyone was eating with their lost loved ones.  
  
Lilo and her family were eating with the tombstone of Mary and Alexis, watching, as the Angel sisters were about to perform. Now they were dressed up as Witches (even though they really are).  
  
Clover was standing up in front of the mikes, at first the first song to the music started loud. (I'm not translating this song cause it's too much for my brain). La Vida Loco  
  
**La reina de la noche  
  
la diosa del vud  
  
Yo no podré salvarme  
  
¿Podrás salvarte tú?  
  
La tela de la araña  
  
La uña del dragón  
  
Te lleva a los infiernos  
  
Ella es tu adicción  
  
Te besa y te desnuda  
  
con su baile demencial.  
  
Tú cierras los ojitos  
  
y te dejas arrastrar,  
  
Tú te dejas arrastrar... Ella que ser  
  
she's livin' la vida loca  
  
y te doler  
  
si de verdad te toca  
  
ellas es tu final  
  
Vive la vida loca  
  
Ella te dir  
  
vive la vida loca  
  
vive la vida loca  
  
She's livin' la vida loca. Se fue a New York City  
  
a la torre de un hotel  
  
Te ha robado la cartera  
  
she ha llevado hasta tu piel  
  
Por eso no bebía  
  
de tu copa de licor  
  
Por eso te besaba  
  
con narcótico sabor,  
  
Es el beso de calor... Te besa y te desnuda  
  
con su baile demencial.  
  
Tú cierras los ojitos  
  
y te dejas arrastrar,  
  
Tú te dejas arrastrar... Ella que ser  
  
she's livin' la vida loca  
  
y te doler  
  
si de verdad te toca  
  
ellas es tu final  
  
Vive la vida loca  
  
Ella te dir  
  
vive la vida loca  
**  
Everyone was clapping but Clover was still standing on the stage while everyone else would be playing. "Everyone, the next song will involved some scaring so if you have ninos (kids) that's squeamish please removed them from quickly."  
  
No one moved. Clover just smiled. Clover pointed her hands over everyone, with a snap of her fingers, fog appeared out of nowhere. As Stella started playing the piano, everyone just noticed some black cats walking passed them and the tombstone. The eyes started to glow white.  
  
**Very superstitious Writings on the wall  
  
Suddenly, some writing appeared on a tombstone.  
  
Very superstitious, Ladders 'bout to fall  
  
**Then all of a sudden, bats that were hanging nearby on a tree, came to the ground and transform in to the experiments, Vicky and Vinny.  
  
**Thirteen months old baby...  
  
At first, everyone thought that they were fake until the reflection on a mirror didn't show theirs.  
  
Broke the lookin' glass, 7 years of bad luck... The good things in the past..  
  
**Suddenly, Fantasia came out of a tombstone where she did the writing on the wall. Phantasmo came out to cause that haunting chaos.  
  
**ohh ohh When you believe in things that you don't understand**  
  
Then two creatures from the dark shadows appeared, one was Medusa and the other was Cerberus, since Medusa's redesign she can still turn people into stone, just when she wants to. She hissed at the nearest bunch of people making them scare.  
  
**And you suffer.... Superstition ain't the way**  
  
Cerberus stood up tall over one crowd, nearly scaring some of them. He covered one exit. Medusa stood at one, and Vicky and Vinny stood in front of another.  
  
**Very superstitious, wash your face and hands,**

There were four more exits but before anyone could, three very tall figures came out of the ground.  
  
**Rid me of the problem, do all that you can, Keep me in a daydream, keep me goin' strong, You don't wanna save me, sad is my song.**  
  
Skelly stands in front of one, Jack stands at one, and Zoey stands at another.  
  
**When you believe in things that you don't understand, Then you suffer, Superstition ain't the way, yeh, yeh**  
  
While El (in costume) stands at the last one, roaring. Clover whispers to Slang, "Wow, El's doing great."  
  
**Did ya see a shooting star Cross the sky Spectacular**  
  
Vicky and Vinny hisses at the people that were standing in front of them.  
  
**Fallin' down By the mile Radiating crazy style**  
  
Medusa and Cerberus both roared, making anyone in front of them run away.  
  
**The universe comes to me I can make it look so easy Like a rare phenomenon You can see today But I see beyond!  
**  
Jack looks down at the group in front of him; Fantasia laughs her famous shriek and Phantasmo made a pumpkin come alive.  
  
**(CHORUS) When I get this feelin' Somethin's about to happen Without any reason It's supernatural Some people call me crazy Some think there's no explaining**  
  
Zoey pulls her head out of her body and shows the people her brains (real brains).  
  
**Just believe what you see It's supernatural (supernatural...)**  
  
Got the floor I got the mic Skelly turns around for a second and then turns back letting them see that her arms were in her eye sockets and her eyes in her mouth.  
  
**Livin' in this double life Welcome to Another world Magic sister Super girl Dunno how I do what I do But I can make it all come true  
**  
El just started growling and drooling at the same time, his eyes growing red.  
  
**Got the skills Got the touch Got the sense I'm takin' off**  
  
When one guy was close to him, El slashed at him.  
  
**CHORUS  
  
Maybe superhuman Maybe super strange Like a force of nature  
  
A hurricane Well it doesn't matter Where I got it from Got my power on and i'm goin', goin', gone!  
  
(Tell me what you see)  
  
Chorus**  
  
The Angel sisters bowed, the creatures were still standing at the exits but some people were clapping and cheering.  
  
"Don't cha think El's taking this too much?" Fang asked, looking at the El Chupacabra snapping at People like a snapping turtle.  
  
Suddenly, El came behind Slang, in costume, holding the head. He was blushing at Slang.  
  
"Ya know, Slang, you were really great out there." El said smiling.  
  
Slang was rubbing her eyes, "El where were you?"  
  
"Standing next to that Jack guy, you couldn't see me cause Jack's big." Everyone stop to notice that El was standing right next to Slang in his costume while there was Chupacabra standing at an exit.  
  
"Wait a minute, if you're here, then who's the chupacabra over there." Clover's and everyone's else eyes widened.  
  
"Run For your Life!!!" Fang yelled as the Chupacabra roared loud.


	5. Survive

The Chupacabra roared again, while standing on its feet proving to be taller than everyone else. Medusa and Cerberus disappeared in the shadows; Vicky and Vinny turned into bats and flew away. Fantasia and Phantasmo flew into a wall, hiding. Skelly, Zoey, and Jack jumped back into the ground. Everyone screamed while running away, except Stella she just pulled a little girl's arm, and pulling out of the mouth of the creature when it tried to eat her. Chupacabra backed a few locals into a grave wall. Randy seemed to be surprised to see El running away and the creature snapping at someone. Fang zapped something from her finger at the creature from behind but it just bounced off it, the creature looked at Fang but then saw Lilo and Angel fell on the ground while running to the truck. Jumba body slammed the creature but it lifted him up and throws him.  
  
"Bad monster." Pleakley sprayed perfume on it but the creature punched him. And looked at Lilo, drooling but Stitch rammed right into the creature making it fly into a tombstone. Lilo got back up and ran away, but Angel was so scared she froze, Lilo was already gone. Chupacabra drooled walking towards Angel; Angel kept backing up into a wall. Stitch held the creature by the neck.  
  
"Run Angel!" He shouted the creature roared again standing on its feet again. Angel immediately ran away.  
  
Later on, Randy and the others ran into the house closing the door instantly. Randy pulls out his gun while everyone was locking the place up, Lilo was looking around.  
  
"Where's the Angel sisters and Stitch?" Lilo looked around again, "They're still out there, we have ta find em."  
  
"I'm sorry but not if that El Chupacabra is out there." Randy pulls out flashlights.  
  
"Bu-"  
  
"No buts, if you go out there, you'll be killed." Randy said.  
  
Angel's POV  
  
Out in the Forest, I stopped running; I fell on my knees, gasping for air. For that moment I couldn't breathe. I noticed that it was very cold and very dark. So dark even I couldn't see but that's cause I was in human form. I had to, what if someone was watching me and if I was in experiment form, they'll kill me thinking that I was the creature's kid or something. So I'll stay in human form but it was darker and colder by the minute. I pulled out my pink wand, making it light up like a bright candle. It was so cold that I could see my own breath. I wish I could change back, I wouldn't be so cold.  
  
"Stella?" I cried, I heard a twig snap from behind me. My heart was pounding fast, hoping it was not the Chupacabra; they can't be affected by any magic. I could hear another from behind me again; I quickly turned around, but to see only the tree trunks.  
  
"Slang?" I started to walk off slowly, I kept rubbing my arms, to make the cold bumps on my skin invisible but it they stayed and my lips were even blue. I heard another twig snap. I turned around again but I kept walking.  
  
"Fang?"  
  
Another snap, I started to walk faster, my heart pounding faster than anything else.  
  
"Clover?" Another snap but sounded closer, I walked even faster.  
  
"Stitch?" Another twig snap sounding even closer, I swallowed hard as I could, feeling that lump go down, my stomach was feel with butterflies. I walked faster, still looking back.  
  
"Guys? Please this isn't funny." I was about to cry with scare, I couldn't help it. I wished Stella or even Slang or anyone else; a complete stranger was here with me. I started to hear a growl. I saw something standing out of the shadow of the tree trunks and roared over my head. I instant ran, I ran so fast, the Chupacabra couldn't really keep it, (and those things are fast).  
  
I tripped over a tree trunk, I looked back to see the creature still running towards me. I tried to get up but I was stuck, my foot was inside the root of the tree and some of my clothes were hooked by the branches.  
  
I kept tugging her foot, I was so scared that my hat and parts of my dress were ripped off, I didn't care, this thing was coming so close that I didn't care if I lost half of my clothes. I tugged harder breaking out of the root's grasped, finally. And just in time, the creature jumped at me but only got the tree's root and some of my clothes in its mouth. It spitted it out, I don't know if it continued running after me, I was already gone but that thing could smell me by sight. I was lost, cold, scared, alone, and worst of all; a creature was after me, trying to make me its next meal. What-  
  
I covered my mouth, knowing that if you say that, something even worst will happen. Thinking about something else besides death. A smile came to my face, pass the tall grass I saw an abandoned haven in the shape of a small cave, I just hoped I could fit through it, I know for sure that the creature couldn't it was way too big. The cave had water surrounding it and a rock beside the entrance, which was in the right shape. Suddenly, I heard another roar from not too far. Oh my god, I better hurry.  
  
I instantly ran through the tall grass and fell into the water, this water was freezing cold, and the water was so cold I thought I lost my legs. I coughed while crawling towards the haven; I could hear the roar closer. I saw that there was nothing in it but a skeleton, I didn't care as long as another monster wasn't in there I was safe. I slide right into it, I could fit, "Thank you for being skinny, Angel." I thanked myself; I move the rock in front of the opening so it could block, just in case. I crawled to the furthest, which was the end, I could see why this person died in here, there was no oxygen but since I was an experiment and a witch, I didn't need it. Thank you genes and Jumba.  
  
Suddenly, I heard the roar, it was right in front of the rock that was blocking the entrance, I could feel the creature hitting it the rock, and it started shaking through the entire cave. I just hope this cave is strong enough. Part of the rock cracked, allowing the creature to see me. Suddenly, I saw a red eye move out of the crack and suddenly its hand was coming towards me. This creature had a really long arm, why its hand was nearly my foot, I put my legs to my knees, backing up as far as I can to the end, but that was. The creature touched my foot and grabs it tight. I felt my heart stop, but I didn't freeze; I fought back, shaking my foot, trying to shake its grip off. But this creature was holding on tight, it started to drag me towards the rock and it. If I reached that rock, I was doom. I saw my wand lying between the skeleton's foot and the wall. I crawled towards my wand, fighting back but the creature kept tugging back.  
  
"Think Angel, think." Angel couldn't think of anything but scream but that wouldn't do anything. Then she remembered what Fang told her once. Then was one way, which anything would let go. At first, I thought it was disgusting and I'll never do it. But my foot was about to touch the foot, so I had no choice. I turned to the creature's arm and bit it, very hard. The creature roared in agony, I was disgusted but Fang's advice actually helped cause the creature let go. Once it did, I instantly crawled back, grabbing my wand as that thing shot it arm back in, and tries to grab my foot.  
  
"You may be immune to magic but there's one thing that you're weak against." My wand glowed red; I stabbed the creature with one tip, causing it to burn like fire onto its skin. The creature yelped removing its hand but still looking through the crack. I used my wand as a flashlight, flashing it into its eye, making yelp in pain and run away.  
  
I felt proud of myself but I stayed in my same position, thinking that it would be back. So I won't come out until Stitch or someone finds me.  
  
"Stitch, help."  
  
_You might think Angel's being dramatic but what if you were going through an experience like that and survived. I mean I would be scared to death._


	6. Stitch!

The next morning, Lilo woke up, hearing 4 voices, yelling and banging on the door. Rosa opened the door, it was Stella, Slang, Fang, and Clover was standing there. Clover walked in, pulling hay from her hair, some hay was still on the others, but not as much as Clover. She could hay bale.  
  
"Where have you girls been?" Lilo asked, hugging Stella around the waist.  
  
"We were lost and running from the monster that was chasing us, so we were hiding in one place it wouldn't find us, a hay barn house and it went on."  
  
"What bout Stitch and Angel?" Lilo asked, looking around at the other sisters to see if Stitch or Angel were behind the tall girls.  
  
"We thought they were with you." Fang removed her hat and instantly straw fell out.  
  
"No." Lilo shook her head.  
  
Clover wasn't paying attention again; in fact she was looking at her nails.  
  
"Alright then we'll look for em." Stella grabbed Fang and started to run back into the forest. Slang was about to run off but she saw that Clover wasn't still paying attention.  
  
"Damn it Clover."  
  
"Slang, watch your language!" Nani pointed at her, but Slang wasn't in the mood.  
  
"Nani, shut the hell up, I'm trying to look for my little sister and her boyfriend. Also, I'm trying not to lost this sister at the same time." Slang pulled Clover by her ear, still walking towards the forest.  
  
Almost sunset, everyone came back to the Ranch.  
  
"We should start back tomorrow." Randy insisted.  
  
"Bu-" Lilo tried to say again but Rosa interrupted.  
  
"Now Lilo, we can't look for em if we go against the El Chupacabra." Rosa kissed Lilo on the forehead and walked into the house. Everyone walked into the ranch and closed the door. Outside from above, clouds covered the full moon.  
  
Stella was reading a book called the Mythology creatures' book on the El Chupacabra.  
  
Angel's POV  
  
I woke up, tired from running and being scared. But I still was. I lay right next to the skeleton; it was better than laying next to the Chupacabra I would be dead by now. I could have walked out but the thought of meeting that thing face to face was out of the question. This thing was scarier than Slang when she was angry with Fang for hitting her with a bat in the head on their birthday and that was scary.  
  
Where's Stitch, or the others, I can't leave, why do I have ta be so damn scared all the time. Come on Angel, right now you should be scared. This thing was about 8 feet tall, spikes all over its body, brown. Teeth all over its mouth and the outside of its mouth, so sharp that it could bite right through steel. Red eyes stood on its hands and feet like a Gorilla but it only had two sharp fingers like claws from its four arms and legs. It had spikes that came out of its back. This thing kind of look like a spiked or horned lizard.  
  
I never wanna face that thing again.  
  
Suddenly, I heard roared from the entrance again. I heard the rock cracking, I looked in horror at the rock as it started cracking and breaking. I panicked, hiding behind the skeleton, I heard another roar but suddenly I heard something calling my name.  
  
"Angel!" It was Stitch; I must have wetted myself, when I heard his voice. The rock was finally cracked completely opened. I instantly ran out, but I didn't see anyone.  
  
"Stitch!" I yelled, suddenly from behind, something jumped and landed behind me, nearly shaking the ground. I could hear and feel the breathing on my neck, sending a chill down my spine. I closed my eyes, trying so hard not to scream or panic, I felt a tongue licking my neck, like a snake. My hands clutched tightly, tears came down my eyes. I heard Stitch yelling my name, instantly Stitch pushed me out of the way. I hit the ground and turned around and saw Stitch running towards me and pulled my arm.  
  
Normal POV  
  
Stitch pulled Angel into a ancient old temple; he pushed me further into the temple, so he pushed the stone door closed before the El Chupacabra could come in. At first, he was having a little trouble, the creature was banging against the door, its arms practically reaching for Stitch, scratching him on the arm but at the end, Stitch closed the door and locked the door by covering it with a log.  
  
Angel sat on the ground, Stitch collapsed right next to her, panting. He was sweating, he smiled at Angel.  
  
"I'm glad you're alive. I've been looking for you all day." Stitch groaned as he was bleeding from his arm. Angel touched his wound.  
  
"Stitch, what were you doing at the festival when the thing went after me?"  
  
Stitch looked at Angel like she was crazy,"I was fighting that thing all night long. It ran away before the sun rose."  
  
"But Stitch, I was being chased by it all night long and it ran before dawn."  
  
Stitch smiled and kissed Angel, "I'm still so glad you're alive."  
  
Angel kissed him back, but Stitch groaned in pain again. Angel looked at the cut. Angel lifted her wand and aimed at Stitch's wound.  
  
"This may hurt." Angel warned, "Tefsa cura."  
  
Instantly, her wand healed Stitch's wound. Angel hugged Stitch when they heard the roar again, but it was kind of far. Stitch looked down and smiled at her, Angel kissed him.  
  
"I'm glad you're here. I was so scared." Angel laid on Stitch's chest.  
  
Stitch was looking at Angel.  
  
Later on, Angel moaned while Stitch kissed her neck and then laid behind her. Angel laid in his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him closer to her. She kept playing with the fur on his chest.  
  
"Stitch, I'm glad you're here." Angel said.  
  
"I'm glad you're alive." Stitch laughed then all of a sudden an intense pain went through his whole body. Angel sat off his lap and patted him on the back as he started coughing, sweat pouring down his body and out.  
  
"Stitch are you alright." Angel patted his back. From Stitch's point of view, he just noticed that his vision was red but then it was back to normal and the pain was gone.  
  
"Stitch, are you okay?" Angel asked again. Stitch came to his senses.  
  
"Yeah." Stitch answered.  
  
Outside of the temple, red eyes continued to watch but then disappeared at flashlight.  
  
Slang was walking into the Forest along with El, who was still blushing around her. Clover crashed into a tree not paying attention.  
  
"That's what you get. Now get your ass back into reality." Slang remarked. Clover sticks her tongue at her. Slang just shot a bird.  
  
"Wow, we're shouldn't be doing this. It is night and the El Chupacabra could be waiting to attack." El was shaking with fear.  
  
"Honey, I've dealt with stuff like this before. I know I can deal with a goat sucker." Slang commented.  
  
"Si senoritas, right?" El sighed looking at Slang lovingly.  
  
"Si." Clover said, she started to whisper to Slang, "Looks like El starting to act like Keoni."  
  
"I didn't know you knew who Keoni was, you never notice him."  
  
"I did yesterday when he sent me a bunch of roses. They were dead before they came to Mexico."  
  
Flashback  
  
Randy came back from the town, where he got his mail, he was holding a bunch of dead roses. Clover was sitting in he room, practicing water magic spells, until she threw up at her energy draining.  
  
Clover came back up, hearing knocking at the door. She instantly wrinkled her nose, making everything disappeared. She opened the door and saw Randy giving her dead roses and a letter, which said, from Keoni.  
  
"Keoni, who's Keoni?" Clover asked, Lilo's mouth snap opened. She threw a pillow at Clover's head.  
  
"Keoni, the guy that I have a crush on that has a crush on you." Lilo said, Clover just looked at Lilo like she was confused.  
  
"Like I said before Who's Keoni?"  
  
"Remember guy who was with us when we were looking for Stitch."  
  
"Oh, that guy, I thought he's name was Zack."  
  
"Where did you get Zack?"  
  
"I don't know, it's my favorite name."  
  
End of Flashback  
  
"You thought Keoni was a guy name Zack?" Slang rolled her eyes.  
  
"Yep, I like that name." Clover was just wondering about something else.  
  
"Don't worry, it's not your fault." Slang patted Clover's back and continued to walk on. 


	7. La

Angel woke up, feeling the sunlight shining on her face, lying on Stitch chest. They're still in the temple. Stitch grunted waking up to the sunlight too. Angel sat there, feeling the warmth, Stitch sat next to her, stretching his arms.  
  
"Stitch, got up." Angel jump on his stomach, making him sit up, "We've gotta go."  
  
Angel started to pull Stitch's arm up, he removed the door, and walked along with Angel, he turned back into an experiment and jumped into Angel's arms.  
  
"You're so lazy." Angel giggled, holding Stitch in her arms like a baby.  
  
The others at the Market  
  
The others were at the Town, or ghost town was more like it. There was a heavy fog over the town, so thick that it blocks the sun. All of the windows and doors, in the town were boarded up, but the market was still open.  
  
The gang saw a very pale girl, with sharp yellow eyes, black long hair, wore a poncho, a long skirt, and cowgirl boots. She gave away a bunch of sunken heads to one guy that she carried. She looked at Randy as if possessed.  
  
"Hola, Buenos dais (good morning) Randy and Rosa, this must be your family you have been talking about, the ones from Hawaii. " The girl was starting to freak everyone out.  
  
"Hola La, and you're correct."  
  
"Si, El has told me about you." La looked at Lilo, giving her those cold yellow eyes, "I must be going." La turned around and walked away, disappearing in the fog.  
  
"She's creepy." Slang said, "I like her."  
  
"Who was that?" Nani asked to Randy.  
  
"That La, El's twin sister."  
  
Fang said, "Home girl's possessed."

Sorry that this chapter is short.


	8. Oh no

Angel was sitting on the porch, waiting for everyone to come back to the ranch, still holding Stitch in her lap. Some people passed her to wave, some were crying while carrying coffins to the graveyard.  
  
"Stitch, we've gotta do something about those things. People are being killed just cause of em." Angel rubs Stitch's back.  
  
"But Angel, we don't know anything bout them."  
  
"Well, Stella should have a book about them." Angel said silently to Stitch. She snaps her fingers and disappears into the ranch. She walks into the room where Stella was sharing a room with Nani. She was looking through the shelves of books that Stella had. Stitch was sitting on Nani's bed, watching as Angel was looking through Stella's shelf.  
  
"Werewolves, mummies, dragons, serpent, ghosts, phantoms, zombies, and warlocks." Angel was looking through the shelf until one book fell on her foot, "Chupacabra."  
  
"Yeah." Stitch cheered. Angel sat next to him, and started reading; "It's believe that the Chupacabra is not just an El but also La, as in female in Spanish. Magic cannot affect em but one magical spell can, which is the spell to change them back if they're not the original but if they are it, would only help them control it. The main ingredient to the spell is the metal bullet created into the shape of an El Chupacabra's head."  
  
Angel paused, she looked at Stitch, "Oh no, anyone who's scratch or bitten by a chupacabra will turn into one in the next full moon."  
  
Stitch looked at his scar, it was glowing green even though the scar should have been gone. Angel got up when she heard the door opened. Stella was the first one to come in. Angel ran over there and hugs her around the waist.  
  
"Stella! Stella! Stitch is turning into a monster!" Angel started crying, Stella hugged her back.  
  
"What? Stitch's already a monster." Slang commented.  
  
"No the El Chupacabra, he was scratch by one and now he'll be one in the next full moon."  
  
"Ya know, there's a full moon tonight." Clover said. Fang punched her on the arm, "What?"  
  
"You're not making this any better." Fang said. Stitch came by. Lilo hugged Stitch.  
  
"Don't worry Stitch, we'll find some way to cure you." 


	9. Monster

Stella was reading the ingredients for the cure of the Chupacabra scratch.  
  
"Okay, Cactus fruit, flower, and the three longest needle. Then goat drool, green algae from under the waterfall, sunken head, and three onions." Stella laughs, "Oops wrong ingredient, we need one Chupacabra's spike from the back." Stella turns to one page that showed the Chupacabra's head on a necklace, "This spell will only be completed with the necklace of the Chupacabra."  
  
"Wait a minute, El wears that." Slang said, "We got this in the bag." Slang ran towards the exit. Angel and her sisters were about to leave but Angel turned to see Stitch.  
  
"Stitch, stay away from the windows, just in case we don't come back before sunset." Angel kissed Stitch on the forehead, "Jumba, tie Stitch up tight."  
  
"Yes but 624, I must tell you, these monsters sounds familiar." Jumba said. Lilo remember see something about 338 and 339. She looked at the computer and saw why.  
  
"Jumba, you created two experiments to be the Chupacabra!" Lilo yelled. Everyone looked at Jumba with angry.  
  
"You've created a bunch of monsters that killed about 10 people!" Stella yelled, she slaps Jumba upside the head.  
  
Fang covered Lilo's ears and started to say stuff that Lilo couldn't hear, but Jumba's eyes widened.  
  
"Watch your language, little girl is around."  
  
"I covered her ears, you-" Fang's mouth was instantly covered by Angel's hand.  
  
"Just wait til we come back and this is all over, Lilo think of a place they would belong at. Jumba tie Stitch up." The girls walked out.  
  
They got the goat drool when one of Randy's goats took Fang's hat. When she finally got it back, Stella drain all of the drool out into a vial but Fang wouldn't put it on. She pulled another hat from her pocket and put it on. When the other girls got under the waterfall looking for algae, Fang was washing her hat. Angel found the algae and put it in the vial with the goat drool. Clover found the cactus fruit and flower, but she found the three longest needle of a cactus too, which were sticking her in the back of the leg. Slang had to give Stella her sunken head.  
  
Slang was walking over to El's cabin, which was on a hill, far away from the town.  
  
"I'll go check on Stitch." Angel said, she started to run and teleporting at the same time.  
  
Stitch was tied up tight to a chair, and wrapped tightly with chains, he was in a room with no windows and the doors was shut down even though Lilo thought it was too much. Angel came phasing through the wall, she saw Stitch sweating and panting.  
  
He sniffed in the air and said, "Angel." There was a smile on his face as Angel kneed down to him and touched his right cheek. She was rubbing her hand against his cheek; he looked at her, and kissed her hand.  
  
"Stitch, I'm sorry."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"If I wasn't for me being so scared you would have never been scratch and right now tied down like this. I always depend on everyone too much. But that's not going to happen anymore. How bout this, after this is over, we'll go to London."  
  
Stitch smiled at her and kissed her, but during that they were kissing, a full moon was shining high in the sky earlier. Slang just took the necklace from El's window and saw the most unbelievable thing ever.  
  
At the same time, El and La were transforming into the beasts themselves.  
  
With Angel and Stitch, they were still kissing but all of a sudden, Stitch's eyes shot open in the color red, blood red. Angel could see that, she broke the kiss and backed up to the wall. She was watching as Stitch started to cough hard and was panting even harder. Suddenly, the chair broke and the chains fell to the ground. Stitch looked at Angel for the last time before he faced the ground.  
  
The spikes on his back, started to grew bigger, his fur started to become pointy and sharp turning into the color brown. Then four of his teeth, stick out of his mouth, his body became bigger, and the five claws merge into two large ones, the same were with his legs, they were longer. Stitch's ears shrank out of existence, and stood a monster in front of Angel.  
  
The Monster was drooling over Angel, seeing the monster, caused her to freeze in fear. 


	10. Curing

Angel was in fear of the monster that was once Stitch; she was scared out of her mind. The monster looked at Angel deeply as it rose its claw at her, it instantly stop over her head. It roared and banged against the wall and ran away. Angel just stood there for a second, looking through the broken wall, she found a broken spike from the monster's back.  
  
Angel looked up at the sky; she saw that there was a full moon. She lifted her wand in the air.  
  
"To Stella, Slang, Fang, and Clover." Angel said, in a flash of light, Angel was right where the other sisters were. She saw a cage and two chupacabras in it.  
  
"What's going on?" Angel asked.  
  
"Meet 338 and 339. Or La and El." Stella explained, "They killed the ten people by accident of course. La was the monster at the day of the dead, caused by her programming, but El was by accident, triggered by anger. He's more in control of his then La."  
  
"Good cause once they drink this, they'll be good." Fang said waving her hands over the mouth of the vial, "Now all we need is the spike. Who'll stick their hand in there?" Fang looked around, everyone started to whistle and looked away except Stella.  
  
"Wait, I've got one." Angel announced making everyone sighed in relieve.  
  
"Good job Angie. Now these two will be good soon." Stella got the spike from Angel and putted it in a vial. Slang's wand started to ring.  
  
"Hello....Lilo, how did you get this number.....yeah...what...that's where they belong...okay...thanks... bye." Slang shot an angry look at Fang, who started looking away, "Fang I don't like people calling me."  
  
"What bout Stitch?" Angel asked, ignoring the two twins arguing again.  
  
"Don't worry Angie, we have got the right decoy." Stella said, everyone started to look at Angel.  
  
"Oh no, no, no, no way!" Angel crossed her arms, "We could just wait til sunrise."  
  
"Angie, it's different for a victim who was bitten, if they'll in the sun, they'll die."  
  
Angel sighed, remembering her promise to Stitch, "Okay, I'll do it. But only cause of Stitch."  
  
"Don't worry Angie, we've got your back." Clover patted Angel's back.  
  
"That's what I'm afraid of." Angel said gulping. Clover just scratched her head.  
  
Later on, Angel was standing in the middle of the plains, walking right through it. The other girls were flying high up in the air.  
  
"Angie be careful, he's around here somewhere." Fang warned.  
  
"How do you know?" Angel asked using her wand to communicate.  
  
"Cause I smell and see blood."  
  
"I don't see it." Angel said, looking around, she was so nervous that her eyes started to glow red, she held on to the vial tightly.  
  
"Angie, you have ta use something to drag him to you. Anything."  
  
Angel kept walking along, she was humming as she went along until she heard a roar, she was startled to see Stitch (or the monster out at this time, the sun will be up any minute)  
  
Angel's POV  
  
I couldn't believe it, there's the monster, Stitch. It's almost sunset, above the air I could see my sisters body slam Stitch down, Stella was holding on around the neck, Clover around the leg, Slang the arm and Fang the other arm. A witch couldn't be affected by a Chupacabra's bites or scratch, what I meant was turning into one. I didn't have time to be scared cause the sun would soon come back up and then Stitch will be gone forever. So I poured the stuff in his mouth. The Chupacabra's roar soon died as it fell to the ground. But he wouldn't turn back; Stella was looking through the book quick. By then, it said that it needed the singing voice of a loved one holding the necklace. I didn't hesitate; I held the necklace in my hand and started to sing a new song.  
  
May it be  
  
An evening star  
  
Shines down  
  
Upon you  
  
May it be  
  
When darkness falls  
  
Your heart  
  
Will be true  
  
You walk a lonely road  
  
Oh how far you are from home  
  
Mornié Utúlié [Quenya: 'Darkness has come]  
  
Believe and you  
  
Will find your way  
  
Mornié Alantié [Quenya: 'Darkness has fallen']  
  
A promise lives  
  
Within you now  
  
May it be  
  
The shadow's call  
  
Will fly away  
  
May it be  
  
You journey on  
  
To light the day  
  
He started to glow but I didn't know in what way, like dying or the spell working, cause the sun was here.  
  
When the night is overcome  
  
You may rise  
  
To find the sun  
  
Mornié Utúlie [Quenya: 'Darkness has come]  
  
Believe and you  
  
Will find your way  
  
Mornié Alantié [Quenya: 'Darkness has fallen']  
  
A promise lives  
  
Within you now  
  
I sing my heart out, I could hear my own echo, meaning that the spell was working but the sun rising made me think ever wise.  
  
A promise lives  
  
Within you now..  
  
I stop, in a flash of yellow light; I saw my blue Stitch right there, looking at his hands. I hugged and kissed him.  
  
The Chupacabras or El and La, which we called them played in an R rated movie, too bad for Lilo though, but guess what we're in it. Me, my sisters, Stitch, Jumba, Nani, and Pleakley. They killed Pleakley and Jumba while the rest of us tried to defeat them. Of course me, Stitch, and my sisters were in human form and you wouldn't believe it me and my sisters were witches.  
  
Even though the movie was listed as Fiction, to me it was non-fiction. Me, Stitch, and my sisters were going to London soon, cause those monsters that are causing chaos in different places, are actually experiments. Big foot is experiment 101, my dad, he was just helping some girl but she came like that on her own. My parents just wanted to see what Earth was like, too bad they found out the hard way. 


End file.
